Diaspora
by TattooHollis
Summary: Five years ago, peace had finally seemed to be a fufilled dream. Now however, with the world turning upside down, Harry finds out that he must put all his trust in the one person no one would have expected...HP/DM HPDM
1. Chapter 1

TattooHollis Presents:

Diaspora

It's been five years since the end of the War with Voldemort. Harry and Ginny have gotten married and Harry is up for promotion as the Head of the Auror office. When an old evil is reawakened however, Harry must seek out the one person who just might be able to help save the wizarding world this time. HP/DM

I own NOTHING. With the exemption of some original characters and the plot. Major Characters curtesy of J.K. Rowling. No Sue! No Sue!

**Chapter One**

**The Muggle on King's Cross**

"Mr. Potter? You're wanted in the Minister's office."

Harry Potter looked up from the paperwork he was currently drudging through, his appearance almost exactly as it had been the day he left Hogwarts; untidy black hair, vibrant green eyes hiding behind his slightly lopsided glasses. The only thing to differentiate this older counterpart from his seventeen year old self were the robes of deep black and green, standard uniform for all Aurors.

A young woman stood at the front of his desk, a new recruit who looked more than slightly nervous at adressing the wizarding world's savior.

"Did he say why?" Harry asked.

The girl shook her head quickly.

"No... He said it was important though and that he needed you there," she said.

Harry sighed, and looked down at the mountain of paperwork he still had to file- there were reports on betwitched poisonous items that had found their way into muggle shops; a case on that mysterious swarm of Dementors that had terrorized a village earlier in the week; several car explosions that had occured in Surrey- there was just too much to get through.

"Alright, I'll send word that I'm coming up..." Harry said throwing down his quill.

The girl left and Harry pulled out a memo pad, scribbled a short reply to the minister and then bewitched it to resemble a paper airplane and sent it on its way.

Stopping only to grab a cup of tea from the cafe area on his way up to the Minister's office, Harry arrived arrived within ten minutes of receiving the Minister's summouns.

"Ah, Harry, thank you for coming," the Minister said, beaming as Harry walked straight into his office, not bothering to knock. "Good to see you."

"Likewise Percy," Harry said, taking a seat across from his best friend's older brother, whose smug smirk was permanately stamped onto his face these days, having been the youngest Minister ever elected into office.

"How's everyone at home?" Harry asked.

"Oh, good. Mother and father have been planning this trip to Australia for ages, they're finally going in a week, it's all she can talk about. Charlie's come home for a while to look after the house while they're gone as well, so it's quite well. How's my sister?"

"Buried in work, like me, but she's good."

"Well, mother's been bugging me to invite you and Ginny over for their goodbye dinner before they set off on Thursday. So please make sure you're there," Percy said, still beaming.

"We'll try."

"Good, well on to business," Percy said, his smile faltering. "There was a nasty incident in Surrey last week-"

"Yeah, I was sent to cover it. Wasn't it just a case of underage magic gone wrong?" Harry asked.

Percy sighed. "Well, that's the story we sent out... However, under further investigation...it seems that there were traces of Dark Magic that were not spotted beforehand-"

"But I checked that scene!" Harry snapped, a bit annoyed. "There weren't any traces of Dark Magic when I was there-"

"I'm not blaming you- the fact is, something was detected and we need someone to investigate further," Percy said. "As one of our Head Aurors, I think you are quite up to the job."

Harry sighed. "Perce, I'm flattered, but I have so much to do- there are two more assignments I have to get through tomorrow- I can't fit in this extra one."

Percy laughed, which scared Harry, since he had rarely ever heard Percy laugh. It sounded a bit frightening...

"Harry, Harry... This is an order, not something up for debate. You start tomorrow. I've already cleared your schedule and assigned a new leader to your old team."

Percy was staring at Harry as though waiting for an objection. Harry could find a million reasons as to why he didn't want to take on a new assignment, but as Percy said, he didn't have any other cases to be worried about, and so he stayed silent.

Percy smiled again.

"Delightful," he said, "You can start tomorrow. This is the case file-" he handed Harry a beige Manila folder- "glad to have you on board."

"Thanks... I guess."

Harry got up to leave, and shook Percy's hand.

"Oh, and Harry?"

Harry turned to face Percy, his hand on the doorknob of the office.

"That promotion you've been vying for?" Percy said. "Let's see if we can't do something about that... provided this assignment goes well."

--taTtoOhollIS

"So you're up for a promotion?" Ginny said, smiling. "Oh, Harry that's great!"

"Yeah, well, it depends on this assignment," Harry said, sounding dejected.

"Well, even if it turns up nothing... Just do your best. You've been top in the Auror department for a while, you'll get it regardless."

Ginny kissed him on the forehead and walked into the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower, alright? Ew, I feel disgusting- two of the dogs at the office threw up on me today and we had to put one to sleep it was horrid-" Ginny said, all very quickly. "Then those damn doxies got out of their cage and it was two hours before I could round them all up..."

Harry checked the clock. It was eight thirty and Ginny had just gotten home. The Vet office she owned closed at six. His bit his tongue. She had used this excuse before. He wondered if she remembered that just two weeks ago another pair of Doxies had escaped their cage, or that a week ago another dog had thrown up on her.

He felt queasy; the same feeling he got a year ago when he had walked in on Ginny and the lab technitian at her job, halfway between his couch and his bed, both their shirts discarded, her skirt ridden up, the technitians hands slipped in between her thighs.

"I'm going out," Harry said, getting up from the couch, trying to not think those thoughts.

"Where?" Ginny called from the bathroom over the noise of the shower.

"Out!" Harry yelled back, and grabbed his jacket from beside the door.

Harry walked out of his and Ginny's brownstone apartment in downtown London. The sun had set, though a few dregs of sunlight still hung on the horizon. He headed down the street into the muggle part of London, ducking into the first dimly lit pub he came across. There only seemed to be a few people in there, two old ladies, and a man sleeping in a corner booth. The T.V. was set to a soccer game.

The barman watched him approach the bar.

"Double-shot of whiskey," Harry said.

The drink was slammed in front of him a minute later, in a dusty tumbler. Harry didn't care. He finished the drink in two gulps and asked for another one. He didn't want to think about the doubts that raged in his head. If Ginny said she never would cheat on him again, then he should trust her. He was in love with her, he should trust her.

Four shots and a couple of beers later, Harry decided to go home and crawl into bed. He stood up and immediately stumbled, crashing into a couple of chairs.

"Sorry- sorry-" he mumbled to the barman who had glared in his direction. He walked hapharzardly out of the pub, and into the night.

Harry had no idea what time it was, and didn't want to check. He let his feet lead him, and it was a while before he realized that he was walking further and further away from home. He didn't care. He just wanted to continue walking.

Harry walked in circles, he walked down alleyways, he walked down busy streets; muggle or wizard, he didn't think to wonder if any one recognized him; if he was being followed. But there was someone following him.

A man he had never seen before, average in almost every way- average face, average body, pudgy but not fat, with skin colored hair- was steadily keeping pace with Harry. He had followed him since the block after the bar, and now he watched him as he stumbled into King's Cross, still bustling at this time of night. The man eyed Harry as he walked over to platforms 8 and 9, staring at something in the middle that seemed to be invisible to everyone else.

The man sided up to Harry, and grabbed his arm.

"Harry Potter," the man whispered into his ear. "I will not hurt you."

Harry had jerked his arm away before, but the man was strong; Harry found that the other's grip was like iron.

"You have to listen to me," the man snapped in hushed tones. "There are no accidents. The things that are happening and will start to happen- there will be no mistake- there will be danger. You have to prevent it- if not prevent it, stop it, Harry Potter."

"Who are you?" Harry whispered.

"Someone who found out the truth," the man said. "I need to go, there is no time- you have to leave- NOW! Walk away from me and disapparate, magic yourself away."

And with that, the stranger was gone, leaving Harry alone, staring at the signs between platforms 8 and 9. Harry looked around quickly, but whatever he had seen of the man, palid face, eyes and hair, was gone. He scanned the crowd drunkedly, eyes slipping over face over unknown face- until- NO!

Harry felt the air had been sucked out of the world- his mind reeled- his heart pounded- this couldn't be- this couldn't be- THIS COULD NOT BE HAPPENING-

His scar burned with an intensity that he hadn't felt in five years-

Death Eaters- two of them, coming straight at him in the middle of King's Cross, their hoods covering their faces, their hands reaching into their pockets-

Harry ran- he was scared- what was going on? Voldemort was dead- Voldemort was dead-

Two red bursts of light illuminated the air- passing right through the air where there had just been a black haired young man, who seemed to twist into the air around him and disappear.

--TATTOOhollis

The night hung thickly around Stuttgard, the moon barely penetrating the thick fog that encompassed the German city.

Inside a small one room apartment in the city's grotto, a blond haired young man tossed and turned on a mattress. He was sweating despite the chill in the air- and when he awoke it was with a start, and suddenly.

Taking deep breaths to calm himself, the young man reached onto the floor and picked up a pack of cigarettes. He lit one and went over to the window.

He shook his head as though trying to clear it, his thoughts upon the horrible nightmare he was just having- but couldn't remember.

It was slipping away like water through his fingertips- he remembered his father, his mother... he could remember the agonized voices of all those he had hurt, whom he had watched been hurt, whom he had tortured... his fingers found their way subcousciously to his left forearm, to the Dark Mark... the Dark Mark which had all but disappeared after Voldemort's death... and now...

Draco Malfoy was too afraid to look down. He already knew what he would see- the Dark Mark had been growing darker for some time- and tonight- it seared into his skin.

So. Just the beginning! Reviews are appreciated very much!


	2. Chapter 2

TattooHollis Presents:

Diaspora

Five years ago, peace had finally seemed to be a fufilled dream. Now however, with the world turning upside down, Harry finds out that he must put all his trust in the one person no one would have expected...HP/DM

I own NOTHING. With the exemption of some original characters and the plot. Major Characters curtesy of J.K. Rowling. No Sue! No Sue!

Chapter Two: A New Assingment

Harry awoke in his bed, his head pounding, his mouth dry. Groaning, he struggled to sit up, his limbs aching, acting of their own accord. He had to piss, but he couldn't find the energy to get to the bathroom right then. Fighting to stay conscious, he rolled off the bed, half stumbling, half sleep-walking to the bathroom. He missed the toliet by a foot, and then tried to clean it up, failing badly.

Trying not to puke whatever little he had in his stomach, Harry made his way back into his bedroom. His eyes scanned the room, taking in the empty bed, the nightdress on the floor- Ginny had already left. He walked over to his nightstand, and saw that she had left him a note- "Didn't want to wake you- Pancakes in the fridge- Ginny."

Harry sighed. He remembered when Ginny would leave him notes that started with "Dearest Harry,"' and ended with "Love always, Ginny." How had things gone so sour? After only five years, they never did anything much together. They both worked, and after work, they would barely talk, maybe watch a movie on TV, then go to sleep. The only time they would smile and laugh together was around her family, and then, Harry always felt like he was forcing it- like it was a big act he had to put on.

Ginny had been coming in later and later- Harry's mind wandered again- back to last night, back to the bar, and walking, just trying to put as much distance from his thoughts and him, walking into King's Cross, seeing the Death Eaters-

The Death Eaters!

Harry felt like he had been slapped back into reality. The fog around his mind lifted; panic had chased away his hangover. There had been two last night- but how had they known where to find him- were there more? He got up at once and not even bothering to shower, scrambled into his Auror robes and disapparated out of his house. He landed in a dark and dingy alleyway, and immediately began walking towards the street, where there was an out of business bakery that he would slip into and floo to work.

Dusting off his robes minutes later, Harry set off quickly, half running- half walking, towards Percy's office, wanting to tell him about this danger.

"Minister-" Harry said, opening the door quickly and stepping inside Percy's office. His voice died in his throat as he saw that the room was filled with five other people all who were staring at him in alarm. Two of them he knew- the other three he had never before seen in his life.

"Finally showed up did you?" Seamus Finnigan snapped, from his position next to Percy.

Harry's eyes narrowed, and he glanced at the clock hanging on Percy's wall- it was half past ten, a full hour and a half after he was supposed to arrive for work.

"Shit- I am really very sorry. I-" Harry started, but Percy held up a hand.

"Don't bother. Just don't do it again," he said.

Harry nodded feebly.

"I have something important to say though- last night at King's Cross-" he started again.

"We know Harry, the Death Eaters revealed themselves again," said a voice that was instantly familiar.

Hermione Granger was leaning against the bookcase, looking tired. Although they were the same age, Harry thought she looked much older than her 23 years. He rarely saw her anymore, except for a few dinners at the Weasley's. She had joined the department of Mysteries as soon as she had finished her NEWTs, and more than dissappeared into the underground labyrinth that the department was based in.

"We got word of their appearance this morning," she said, and handed Harry a muggle newspaper.

TWO DEAD AT KING'S CROSS, the headline blazed. Shocked, Harry read further- "...Early this morning, at around 2am, one man and one woman were killed with what appeared to be to some witnesses as "lasers" coming from two hooded people who seemed to melt into the crowd as soon as the murder took place. Emily Vortire, who was at the scene, divulged to us that the two hooded figures had taken out what looked to her to be "wooden sticks" but fired "red tinted lasers"... George Horltion and Anges Brance were the couple killed in the horrific murder, leaving behind a young son, aged five..."

"No..." Harry whispered. "I..."

"I know," Percy said, "it came as a shock to everyone when we read it."

Two dead... leaving behind a young son, aged five... He could have stopped them, if he hadn't run... If he hadn't been afraid of seeing the Death Eaters again...

Harry wanted to say something, but the words were stuck in his throat. He couldn't admit to not having helped; of not being able to do his job; of being cowardly. He instead held the newspaper in his trembling hands, his eyes glued to the words that were blurring his vision.

"What are we... what's going to be done?" Harry asked, his throat dry.

Percy sighed. "I've decided to dispatch several other Auror divisions to the report in Surrey, and your team, which was originally suppossed to cover that, is being reassigned."

"To where?"

"We're going to be leading the search for these Death Eaters- not only that but we're going to try and find the root of all this," said one of the people Harry didn't recognize, a surly looking man in his early 40's with graying hair.

"We have a lead in Moscow as of right now- it seems as though there was a mass murder within the past week in one of the outlying villages- the few witnesses who weren't too afraid to talk gave us information on a few things- namely that there was a light in the sky that glowed green," Hermione said.

"The Dark Mark?" Harry asked.

"We believe so," said a homely looking woman to Hermione's right. "Reports of masked strangers have been growing for weeks out of the area."

The room had become silent, tense. If Voldemort was back... really back...

"I killed him though," Harry said in a whisper, more to himself than anyone else. "I killed him, I saw him dead, he's gone... Voldemort's not back. Whatever remains of the Death Eaters might be trying to stage a comeback, but it's not with Voldemort. I'm sure of it."

Percy stared at Harry over the top of his glasses somberly. "We hope so... Alright, let's get out of here. Seamus, Alexa, Louis, Demount- there are files waiting for you back at your offices. Hermione, Harry, please stay for another moment."

Percy cast a locking and silencing spell on the door as soon as the other four had left.

"Sit. What I'm going to tell you both is highly confidential," Percy said, reaching into one of his desk drawers. He withdrew a folder and placed it on his desk.

"After the fall of Voldemort, many Death Eaters were rounded up, including the Malfoys. Now, as part of a plea bargain with the courts, Draco Malfoy served a sentence of two years in Azkaban for his actions during the war-"

"That's it? Two years?" Harry exclaimed before he could stop himself.

"Yes, two years- however, he named names, and agreed to provide information on the Death Eaters," Percy went on. "For the past three years he has been living in Germany, in the city of Stuttgard. He is the closest thing we have to a cooperative former Death Eater- and might be able to provide valuable insight into what is going on now."

Harry felt his stomach sink. He hadn't seen Draco Malfoy in five years, and hadn't thought about him in about as many. He thought about the boy he knew from school- always tormenting him, the biggest prat he had ever met in his life.

"Are you sure you can't find anyone else?" Harry said through clenched teeth.

Hermione glanced at him sideways, but her face gave nothing away. Harry wondered if she was remembering the Malfoy they knew at school as well.

"No... Unfortunately, many were killed during the war, and the ones we did manage to imprison aren't speaking... Malfoy is the closest thing we got- he knows how they operate, he could help us."

Percy held out the folder on his desk. Reluctantly, Harry accepted it, opening it to reveal a case file on Draco Malfoy. The picture they had of him was taken shortly after his arrival to Azkaban- His hair was out of place and dirty, his silver eyes seemed dull and red-rimmed, and there was no trace of his familiar smirk. Harry had to wonder if it was the same boy he had known for about seven years of his life. The rest of the file had trial documents, testimony and other things that Harry would have to shift through later.

"We need Draco Malfoy- I'm assigning both of you to go to Stuttgard and take him with you to Moscow."

DIA

Draco awoke early. He took a quick shower, and dressed in his usual uniform of jeans, a T-shirt, jacket and boots. He smoked a cigarette on the walk to work and one outside the construction site with a couple of his co-workers who also smoked. He spent the morning fixing a pulley that was being used in the construction of the apartment building that would, in two years time, be standing right where he was. He took a quick lunch, preffering to have his meal away from the other workers who crowded around the lunch truck. After lunch, he hauled lumber from one side of the site to the other. As soon as work let out, he had punched out and was smoking a cigarette on the way home.

It had been like that for almost three years now- different construction sites, different parts of town, different co-workers, but always the same routine. He tired of it, but Draco tried not to think of it. He tried not to think about much of anything during the day, because his nights were always filled with the things he wanted to forget so badly, but would never be able to.

"Long day?" asked the pretty young waitress who had silded up to Draco as he sat in a corner niche of the diner his apartment was located above of. It was late evening, and Draco had gone in search of dinner.

"Yeah," he said tonelessly.

The young woman smiled, cocking her head slightly.

"You know..." she said, "I never see you out at all... You ever go to the Garden?"

Draco studied his menu.

"No," he said simply. The Garden was Stuttgard's largest beer hall, full of loud music, loud people and saturated in alcohol. He couldn't think of a place he would rather have avoided.

"Oh... well, maybe you should go," the waitress said, smiling happily. "On fridays they have bands perform, my friend's in one of the bands set to perform this coming friday if you want to-"

Draco slapped the menu on the table. "Sausage and rice. White bread," he said, deadening the girl's words in her throat.

She merely nodded and walked away, frowning.

Draco ate in silence, watching the news on T.V. A report on the disasters in Britain came up- first a new report on the incident in Surrey, then a strange story about the murder of a couple in King's Cross, which had occurred only that early morning. Draco sat, paralyzed, as he listened to the discription of the murderers from a witness- cloaked, so no one could see their faces, they seemed to shoot lasers into the oncoming crowd, killing the couple. Draco knew what it really meant. His skin began to itch, no where as forcibly as on his left forearm.

Food suddenly forgotten, Draco shoved his plate away, threw some money on the table and bolted upstairs. He had to run.

Leave Germany for anywhere else- too many people knew what he looked like here, and although no one knew who he really was- he couldn't take that chance. He would have to go on the run again. The reports on the news- the dark mark returning. He had stayed too long already- he should have made plans to leave the country after the dark mark had started to appear again.\

He raced inside his apartment, dragged a knapsack out from under his bed, and grabbed a small pile of clothes from the floor. He threw these in the pack, grabbed all the money he had saved, and grabbed his travelling cloak.

"Going somewhere?" asked a voice from the corner of his room.

Draco instantly stiffened at the familiar voice... It didn't sound like any Death Eater he had ever known... and yet...

Draco turned around to stare at the familiar brilliant green eyes, the tousled black hair, and the pale lightning shaped scar- Harry Potter was standing in front of him, his wand pointed directly at Draco's heart.

Thanks! R&R


End file.
